


Palpamedda Short Stories Collection.

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Ft. Plato's allegories
Relationships: Mas Amedda/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392472
Kudos: 3





	Palpamedda Short Stories Collection.

_The Ship_

The wise men once said that politics is like a ship. A ship that needs a good captain to function the right way. If a deaf man with weak vision holds the steering wheel, the ship is destined to sink, and take thousands of innocent lives with it. But if a philosopher has the control of the ship, it will reach its destination, the well-being of the _city-state_.

And Amedda knows that he is the ideal _captain_. Because, not only his vision is clear and his ears catch every little sound, but because he can see, hear and feel the Future. So everytime the ship is in danger, he'll have already taken the right measures to avoid any storms or rocks in the sea.

_The Islands of the Blessed_

There live the virtuous people after their deaths. The bravest, the most moral, the wisest.

And although he's neither of them, nor dead, he feels it. He's already there. Already in paradise. Or, is it a paradise? Is it maybe a scandalous hell? Maybe...

But he's most grateful. Because he couldn't be in any better place than in his Emperor's arms...

_The Cave_

The dark Cave is the coldest place in the world. Unfortunately, the fire that lights it, is near the entrance, behind the short wall on the uphill. It is so far away, that it can't warm up the captives' bodies.

They live in cold, grief and ignorance. Tied by their limbs and neck, so they can't tilt their heads. They are forved to to look at the wall in front of them, at the shadows the fake leaders create for them, making them believe that what they see, is the _truth_.

But there is a captive different from the others. He feels it. Warmth touching his back. It is the warmth of the passionate longing for the Right and the Truth.

The captive is freed ehis chains. He feels the steady Hand of confidence and power supporting his numb body and lifting him, carrying him to the exit of the dark Cave.

There, he saw it. The Light. The Truth. The Face of the one and oy Ruler of this Galaxy. No one shall queation him, and no one shall try to ever hold the sceptre of Power other than Him. He is made in the Image of the Force.

The perfect man to hold the Universe in His palm.

"Come with me." He said. "And together, we will rule the Galaxy, as Emperor and Grand Vizier."

"I am yours, My Lord. Committed to you for the Eternity." The captive answered. And everything started from there...

**Author's Note:**

> Ft. Plato's allegories


End file.
